playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Outsider Entertainment Toros
Credit to LeeHatake93 for making the basic toro template. Lupus Toros Torolupus.jpg|Gabriel Lupus (Werewolf). A vigilante who was bit by a werewolf. Freerunner Lupus Toro.png|Gabriel Lupus (Vigilante). Lupus' costume before he was bit. Lucifer Toro.png|Lucifer. An elderly satanist priest who was gifted with the powers of Satan for his servitude to Satan. Ethal Toro.png|Dr. Benjamin Ethal. A slightly insane scientist who supplies the mafia with high tech equipment. Lobo.png|Lobo. Lupus' brother and Ex-Sidekick, wants revenge on him. lobo2.png|Vigilante Lobo: Lobo as Lupus' sidekick, before he went rogue Malpractice.png|Malpractice. A clone that went horribly wrong. Lupus '''is an open-world beat-em-up game that follows the story of Grabriel Lupus, a vigilante who gets bit by a werewolf, which amplifies his abilities. He uses this to take on the bigger threats of the city, such as Lucifer, a Satanist who has served Satan so much that he gained some of his powers. Star: The Apocalypse Toros Star Toro.png|Mathew Star. An orphaned preteen who was experimented on, and found a robotic suit to survive the apocalypse in. Gained fire powers. Dark Star.png|Kevin Tenebris (Dark Star). Matt's friend who was slowly driven insane due to malpractice in his experiments. Gained Lightning powers. Jonathan Toro.jpg|Jonathan Sullivan. A prisoner "framed" for murder, is immune to the zombie gas. Scales Toro.jpg|"Scales". A well-preserved, slightly humanoid dinosaur reanimated by the zombie gas. Can regenerate limbs. '''Star: The Apocalypse is the a third person shooter similar to Star Wars: Battlefront that follows the story of Mathew Star and his friend Kevin who are forced to be test subjects for a military project. However, in an attempt to escape, they detonate an unfinished bomb that ultimately turns everyone who is not wearing a gas mask to turn into a zombie. It also follows Jonathan Sullivan, a prisoner who must break out of his zombie infested prison, and a woman with no memory of her past who wakes up in an underground bunker and must break out. Fort City Toros Toro Cyence.jpg|Zach Cyence. A young boy who goes back in time to stop Jack Fort. Toro Fort.png|Jack Fort. A corrupt mayor who plans to brainwash people to serve him and make him dictator. Lt. Toro.jpg|Lieutenant Gaston. The highest ranking member of Jack's army. Skilled Martial Arts training. Uncle Cyence Toro.png|Uncle Cyence. Zach's Uncle, built a time machine. Fort City '''is a first person shooter and platformer similar to Sly Cooper and Minecraft. It follows the story of Fort City, a futuristic city ruled by a corrupt mayor named Jack Fort and his army. A young boy named Zach Cyence finds about a plot so well planned that the only way to stop it is to build a time machine with the help of his uncle. In the process, several inventions are scattered through various eras in time, causing time to slowly break apart. Now, Zach must find the inventions and stop Fort. Spy and the Freak Toros Toro Bishop.png|Garrett Bishop. Anti-Aircraft agent. Parents are MIA. Marcius Toro.png|Roman Marcius. Leader of S&C. Technological device that allows shape-shifting. Erick Tro.jpg|Erik Taylor. Extremely intelligent, very skilled at hacking and using computers. Also skilled with sniper rifles. Billionare. Elliot.png|Elliot "Hooky" Taylor. Skilled in stealth in acrobatics. Lost hands from a torturing session. Has high-tech hooks for hands. '''Spy and The Freak is a stealth first-person shooter that follows the Department of Special Recruits, a top-secret military branch consisting of the best soldiers in the US. However, when Washington DC is blown up by an advanced terrorist group known as the Skulls and Crossbones, the nation is thrown into chaos and the DSR must stop the S&C. However, the S&C have killed off half the DSR and imprisoned the other half. The S&C is led by an evil genius named Roman Marcius, who gains the ability to shapeshift. His right hand men are Ex-DSR agents Elliot Taylor, a Ninja Agent and Erick Taylor, a Hacking Agent and Elliot's brother. You play as Garret Bishop, an Anti-Aircraft agent who must free as many DSR as he can and stop Marcius. Shirtman! Toros Shirtman Toro.jpg|Mark Moolah. Power to gain abilities with clothing. Ridiculously rich. Parents are dead. Mastermind Toro.png|Amadeus J. Mastermind A rival billionaire suffering from hypothermia from a mountain expedition. strongman toro.jpg|The Strongman: An ex-circus strongman turned Mob Boss and Mastermind's right hand man. Shidtress toro.png|The Shiftress. A shipwrecked model who gained shape-shifting abilities. Shirtman! is a Side scrolling platformer, where you change shirts to complete various puzzles. It follows the story of Mark Moolah, a young Billionaire whose parents were killed when a radioactive alien Shirt (the last of it's race) crashed it's escape pod on top of their mansion. He was bit by the alien and gained Shirt Powers, so he can the power of superheroes by wearing a T-Shirt of them. Meanwhile, a Criminal Genius nicknamed Big Bad decides to take over the world so he gets the help of four other villains to create a villainous team. Category:Blog posts